


Excerpt From: Judgement Day

by BaggedGenreNovel (dzen)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Episode 6, F/F, Masterpiece, Parody, intentionally bad writing, judgy eyes, lifework, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzen/pseuds/BaggedGenreNovel
Summary: With Eros in the air, will two longtime colleagues finally be inspired to confront their rapidly peaking sexual tension? Total crack, My OTP, my lifeswork.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eye-reen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eye-reen), [Alasse_Irena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_Irena/gifts).



> almost word-for-word product of a late-night email exchange. My hand slipped.

**Coming soon:** _The True Babes: Judgement Day_ by Arthur Author

 

**_SCROLL DOWN FOR A SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER 12!_ **

 

 

 

...Blonde Judge pressed her lips lightly to the bottle, and took a slow sip. Green Jacket Glasses Judge considered, for just a second, looking away, blushing, brushing past the moment. But no. That would never do. She was a _judge._ She met her colleague's gaze, chin high. She stepped forward just as Blonde Judge lowered her drink, and before Blonde Judge could open her mouth, Green Jacket Glassses had swept her off balance, dipping her with ease.

"Your execution was a ten," Said Green Jacket Glasses, her gaze piercing, "but your choreography was weak." She smirked. "Let me show you how it's done."

Blonde arched one eyebrow, archly. "About time you joined in." She said coolly. "Well, hurry up. Is this a pair performance, or isn't it?"

It was the most technically perfect kiss in the history of romance.

**Author's Note:**

> Friend: *studies the screencap intensely* Who's on top? Blonde or green?
> 
> Me: I think they switch, depending on whose hair and lingerie matches the furniture to best effect.
> 
> Friend: You are quite right. Aesthetic and artistic considerations are important to both of them.


End file.
